Evaporated
by Shivering Heart
Summary: "Water and light. Fire and ice. Return them to Spiritclan, or else all life is destroyed and everything is thrown into chaos." her mother's voice whispered. rated T just in case. not going to be completed or continued.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**As you can see this is my first fanfic, so i would love feedback. Both good and mean reviews are welcome. Okay so this isn't technically a fanfiction, it is more of a story similar to warriors [at least the warrior names and clans thing is similar]. Okay so I guess I'll just let you read now...**

~Prologue~

"Please help us." a voice begged.

"Please, we need to return." another added.

"HELP" hundreds of voices screamed.

She began running-running away from the voices that were coming from the darkness. The screams and cries hurt her ears and heart. Whoever the owners of the voices were, they were in trouble and she didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to help them? How?

"HELP!" the voices shouted.

The shecat began running faster, trying to get away more frantically. Her ears were folded back against her head and her eyes watered as she ran onward faster. She wished she was death, so she wouldn't hear the cries...nothing would make her happier if the voices would just up and disappear.

But sadly she was not death, thus having to hear the tortured, frightened, voices that kept begging for her help. Every single voice blended together and practically destroyed her ears , they were so loud and close. It seemed the more she ran, the louder they would get and the closer she would be to screaming herself.

"Help!" the voices repeated.

"What do you want from me?" she suddenly shouted, stopping dead in her tracks and twirling around to face the blackness that surrounded her. "What? I can't help if I don't know."

And then the voices fell silent all at once, making an errie silence that sent ice down the shecat's spine. She stood there glaring into the darkness, shaking slightly with fear; she hoped she did not anger the voices. The silence lasted many minutes and then a single voice spoke, a gentle inviting voice.

"We need you to stop the immortal one." her mother's voice breathed. "He destroyed everything, moons ago when he took the jewels."

"What?" she asked.

"Water and light. Fire and ice. Return them to Spiritclan, or else all life is destroyed and everything is thrown into chaos." her mother's voice whispered..

And then the shecat awoke gasping for air as if she had been running, but forgot to breathe; she looked around frantically and sighed. The pale yellow walls and shiny white floor of her owner's living room soothed her. She was home, in the place where she was born, where all her happiness is.

"Another night of nightmares?"

She turned her head and saw a large muscular golden-brown tomcat, padding toward her. He was smileing gently at her, his amber eyes meeting hers. The shecat sat up and began grooming her pale gray fur.

"Yup, except this nightmare was more confusing." she said between licks.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did it make you want to read more? Please, please, please, tell me. I'll update sooner if you review at least once, (just 1 review please). I'm hoping this'll be a success, but *shrugs* if not I'll just keep writing..**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hola, it's me again. I do hope you liked the prologue, because I enjoyed writing it. I just love dream sequences/chapters, so I gave you one to start out with. Maby after this chapter I'll more reviews, I noticed I only got 1 review...and that's plenty, so I am now giving you Chapter 1 as a present for reviewing. :)**

~Chapter 1~

After she explained her dream and how this time one of the voices, oddly enough being her mother, had spoken. Though it wasn't spoken very clearly or normally, it was still something considering the voices usually just scream for help but don't explain... Well after she explained the golden-brown tom was silent for a minute.

"Doesn't sound more confusing, it sounds more like you're closer to an answer." he meowed calmly.

The shecat shook her head. "Felix, I don't think I'm any closer to an answer than I already was."

"Stop thinking like that." Felix replied.

She stopped grooming and looked at him. "What do you mean, by stop thinking like that?" she asked.

"I mean, Jade, stop thinking like there's no end to your nightares. Stop thinking as if you're meant to be tortured with those nightmares. At least you're getting somewhere, with getting closer to finding answers." Felix answered.

Jade's yellow eyes narrowed and she rose to her paws, a slight growl coming from her. "I don't think that way."

And then she was out the catdoor and into their yard. Outside was sunny, with birds flying all around and squirrels running across the green grass of the yard. But when Jade ran straight into the rose bushes that grew along the fence, both birds and squirrels froze and went straight into hiding. The thorns poked at Jade but she ignored it and continued to walk through the bush.

_He can't tell me how I think, _She thought in annoyance. _Only I know how I think, not him..._

She flopped down into a smooth dip at the back of the bush, right next to the fence. Her thoughts mostly annoyed, while some were imbarrassed because of that little reaction. Only a kit would react like that. So what does that make her? An overgrown infant?

No, she's just spent too much time indoors and being with her housefolk. She just needs some adventure in her life; maby, just maby an adventure will get rid of her nightmares. But what sort of adventure is good enough for getting rid of nightmares? Especially nightmares that have been going on for three months now, with no sign of ending soon.

Jade growled in frustration on not knowing what to do. So she decided to just do what her crazy brother would've done, start small and work your way up to the crazy stuff. That's actually how they got seperated, Jade's brother had gone on one of his adventures and never returned for some reason. She hadn't been sad, just curious; she knew he wasn't dead, or else the pain of loss would've struck her. So she just waits for his return...

By the time sunhigh rolled around she had made a descision on what her adventures would start out to be and then move up to the more dangerous ones. Jade crawled out of the bush, startleing a squirrel that had come out of hiding in the process. Felix was sitting in the yard waiting for her, like always when she wants to think.

"I wanna go on adventures." Jade announced as she padded over to her friend.

"Why?" Felix asked.

_Hmm...can't tell him because it might get rid of my nightmares, since that sounds crazy even to me. I'm gonna have to lie to him. _Jade thought for a moment.

"Well because, I'm bored of this boring old life of just eating, sleeping, being lazy, ect." Jade mewed.

"So you want more excitement in your life?" Felix questioned, suspiscion in his eyes. "You don't really seem like the adventuring kind of she-cat, Jade."

Jade merelt shrugged and began leading the way back toward the house. "I'm gonna go to the abandoned house at the corner of the neighborhood." Jade explained. "I wanna see why it frightens every cat."

"What? No you won't Jade, I heard strays live there and if you tresspass they'll rip your pelt off." Felix mewed.

**A/N:**

**Okay so my chapters aren't very long, I guess they'll get longer as the story goes on and I start getting more into writing it. So how was this chapter? At least one review gets you an early update...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello it's me once again. I noticed I got another review and it was from someone different. One new review is plenty for me to wanna update. So here is chapter 2, lets just see if Jade goes to the abandoned house...**

~Chapter 2~

Jade snorted. "Yeah right, those are myths. I've gone past that old place many times and not once have I scented a stray."

"They aren't myths." Felix argued. "I actually saw a stray enter the yard."

Jade ignored him then and turned, going straight to the side of the house where the fence meets the wall of the house. She unsheathed her claws and quickly climbed up and over; Felix followed close behind, landing right beside her on the other side. Neither one spoke, though Jade had annoyed expression on when felix followed.

_Why does he have to come? _She thought looking head as they walked. _It's not like I can't take care of myself if I get into trouble...okay so that is a problem, I don't know how to fight, but I can't look weak just because of that one little flaw._

She turned her head to see what felix's expression was, and when she saw it she was confused. He was frowning with a bored expression, but oddly his eyes had a hidden emotion that she couldn't quite understand. But she didn't stop to think, she instead looked ahead again and picked up the pace. Ahead she could see the faint outline of a cat entering an overgrown yard that surrounded a torn building.

"There it is." jade meowed.

Felix nodded looking at the broken windows and cobweb filled empty doorway at the front, spiders clung to the walls while the chipping wooden porch creaked as a breeze shook the old house. Cats walked in and out of it, either covered in scars or having fresh wounds.

"I don't like this, Jade. We should turn back." Felix muttered.

"No, I wanna see what those cats are doing in there." jade whispered back, they were closer to the house.

Jade crouched as soon as they were at the edge of the yard and crept into the overgrown tall grass, keeping as low as possible. Felix did the same only he accidentally made the grass swish as he entered and was slightly noisier because of his larger size. He nearly gave away where they were when he stepped on a twig and broke it, but because of a loud yowl that came from the house they stayed hidden.

"Be careful." Jade hissed and prowled forward again.

"i know." felix replied calmer than her, but still in a low whisper.

"Okay, well follow me." she replied.

The she-cat turned right, the direction of a bush, she flicked her tail and went slightly faster toward it; Felix followed, though he really all he wanted was to leave. Jade ducked under the low hanging branches of the overgrown bush and went into it, trying not to make any noise which was difficult with all the leaves.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter was such a fail and was so short. I still want reviews though, please and thank-you. I shall update once I see a review...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello, it's me again. Sorry for the short chapter last chapter and how big of a fail it was. i was sort of accidentally watching TV while writing the last chapter so that's why it wasn't very good. But never fear because I was actually paying attention while i wrote this chapter and did watch tv while writing it. Thank-you for the new review, seems like someone new reviews every chapter (funny, but cool). Well I'll just let you read now...**

~Chapter 3~

She stopped at what she suspected was the center of the bush, where she crouched right below a tight tangle of branches. Her silver fur was torn slightly with small bits missing, due to the branches of the bush snagging onto her soft pelt. Felix was silent as he joined his friend in the center of the bush, his eyes looking at the way they had come.

"I really think we should leave, we're already too close." Felix meowed.

"No, if we made it this close we can enter the house." Jade replied.

He shook his head. "What if you get caught, do you know how to fight?" he asked, and noticing she saw the logic.

Jade hissed in annoyance when she saw the logic in his question; she didn't know how to fight, and she was pretty much a coward. But, she smiled, she could teach herself to fight and return more prepared. Jade was quiet thinking everything through so that when they left she could keep her next visit a secret.

It's obvious to her felix will always point out the logic in things, thus ending her plans on adventure also keeping her from figureing out how to make her nightmares go away. As Jade thought, Felix waited slightly impatient not really wanting to be there.

"Okay we can leave." Jade said after many minutes.

. . .

That night jade made sure he was asleep before silently exiting the house and entering their yard outside. She never fell asleep, so she could avoid another nightmare and so she could begin her self training. The moon was out and shining dimly for it was a thin claw in the sky, shedding very little light. But thanks to all the housefolks' lights she could see just fine, also including her semi-nightly vision.

Jade padded to the center of the yard only to stop as her mother's clear faceless form appeared. Only the pale glow of her eyes and her misty fur coat was showing, nothing else not even her old kittypet collar for when she was alive. The ghostly cat stood there eyes bright and full of dim stars just like her silver pelt.

"Mother." Jade meowed.

The cat nodded with what would be a smile on the ghostly face. "I have come to teach you to fight." the spirit cat's voice faded into the air.

"You think I should go to the house?" jade asked excitedly.

"No my sweet kit," her mother mewed, shaking her head. "But fighting will come in handy if you want to find answers."

Jade's enthusiasm broke and she frowned, she looked down at her paws. "I thought going there would get rid of my nightmares." jade admitted. "I guess not if it helps give me answers."

"Sweetie, that is what you need." her mother said. ",answers."

She sighed and looked back at her mother with a smile on her face, she nodded. "That is what I need and want, answers."

Her mother seemed to smile as well, and crouched going low to the ground, only her clear ghostly fur brushed the ground and her tail waved. The ghostly cat's eyes were fixed on Jade who looked in confusion. "As if you are hunting and about to pounce, crouch and keep your eyes on your target or targets." the cat explained.

"That makes sense." Jade mewed, and crouched just as her mother had done.

Jade's tail lashed back and forth as she crouched, hoping she had gotten it right; but sadly her mother shook her head. "You are uneven, keep your weight even throughout your body." Jade's mother told her.

"Oh, okay."

Then jade adjusted her paws and shifted her weight slightly until she felt more even on the ground. "Like this?" she asked.

"Better, but now you're too tense in trying to keep balance. That will slow you down when you move again, you must be relaxed slightly and move fast." the ghostly cat answered.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading (please review) and see you next time. Oh and if you would like a character put into the story just tell me, I might need some cats to be some of the strays and some of the spirits/ghosts from Jade's nightmares' voices.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Okay thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It means so much, and so I give you a slightly longer chpter than the others. It has two points of view, in which will really help this story. Though I need a name for our new character. So after you finish this chapter suggest some names for him and I'll pick one...**

~Chapter 4~

Jade padded along the sidewalk and toward the abandoned house, it had been a week since her dead mother's spirit began training her how to fight every night. And now she was ready, ready to see why everyone was afraid of going to the abandoned house and why cats left with injuries or scars. She looked at the non-abandoned houses she passed, one was a nice creme color which her friend lived in.

The house was two stories tall with white window frames and a pale gray roof, that just threw everything off. Her friend wasn't outside as usual, but then again. When is she ever outside? Jade's friend had been expecting kits the last time she saw her, so now maby her friend was having them or had them. Either way, Jade shrugged and passed the house without trying to find out.

"Let go of me, you flea bitten two-leg place cats."

"Shut up or your punishment will be worse."

The shecat stopped as three scarred toms walked by out of nowhere, dragging another stray cat only it was orange with darker brown splashes. The cat struggled in the grip of a white tom and a gray tom, who only sank their teeth in deeper. A large, smoky black one was in the lead, carrying a dead blue jay in his mouth.

"Ya'll have the bird let me go." the orange and brown cat hissed.

Jade stopped right there on the hard, light gray sidewalk as she saw them drag the cat into the yard of the abandoned house. She didn't move, looking up at the darkening sky in wonder. _Why are they taking that cat there? And who was that cat? _She thought then continued walking to the dark gray abandoned house in which nearly disappeared as the sun set...

_-Unknown Forest Cat-_

Birds sang loudly, their calls echoing through the lush green forest. Each bird sang a different song, and each bird had a different pich. All birds sang except for the one blue jay that pecked at the ground searching for a meal, it was hooping around stirring the dead leaves that had come from a nearby oak tree. When the leaves had been moved and the ground was revealed the bird would peck at the ground again.

Silently, slinking through the undergrowth was a cat. His fur was orange with dark brown splashes, giving him a semi-odd look; he crouched lower once he saw the blue jay. He silently crept out of the holly bush he had been in and prowled toward his prey. The bird did not notice him, it was much too busy looking for food which made the hunt much easier for the cat.

_This bird is mineand those stupid two-leg place cats won't take my prey again._ He thought.

He soon was a tail length from the unsuspecting creature which was still busy, he stopped there green eyes on it. It took only seconds for him to calculate how to catch it and kill it fast before it flew away or a two-leg place cat took it. And once it was in his mind he pounced, snapping the bird's neck with a single bite.

"Looky here, seems like this forest cat caught it for us this time."

The cat turned around eyes blazing in anger when he recognized the growl, a smoky black tom stood a few feet away with a gray cat on his left and a white one on his right. "This is my catch, you peices of fox dung." the forest cat growled.

"It's either give us the bird, or deal with Brambletail." the smoky black tom growled. "I bet he'll love to have a new prisoner."

The forest cat dropped the bird and put one paw on it. "Like I said, this is my catch." he growled, bareing his teeth.

"Hm...I guess we'll give you, your wish." the smoky black tom replied.

Just then the gray cat and white cat were not at the smoky black cat's sides anymore, they spread out running in opposite directions around the small clearing. The forest cat looked from side to side growling, not giving up his catch. But then the two cats had their teeth in either side of his scruff and he gasped, getting pulled backwards.

"Now lets go visit brambletail. Shall we?" the the smoky black cat meowed, grabbing the bird and leading the way to the nearby two-leg place.

**A/N:**

**How did you like it? Was it interesting? Tell me in a review and don't forget to suggest names for our new pov (point of view)...Okay? Because we'll be seeing him a lot more after the next few chapters and stuff. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews, so here's the next chapter...**

~Chapter 5~

Jade crouched and crept around the edge of the yard, her eyes always locked on the broken window in which the three toms dragged the orange and brown cat into. The house's shingles on the roof made an odd creaking sound and one slid off and to jade's annoyance it landed right in front of the house in her direction. Though it was far away, curious eyes would see her. So she ran straight into the bush that Felix and her had hid in when they first came here.

Her collar snagged on a small twig in the center when she was about to go straight to the back of the overgrown plan and toward the rotting fence. She yanked at her collar, shaking the bush and giving herself away.

"Intruder!" some yowled as they probably heard me.

That made Jade panic, so she quickly yanked her collar free and dashed out of the bush and toward the house. She knew at least one stray would catch her, but she didn't really pay attention to that she mostly felt a rush that made her run faster. The frightened shecat leaped up the gray-brown rotting steps and onto the front porch of the abandoned house.

She turned and dashed straight to a broken window that still had cobwebs covering it, the window was on her left, the opposite one the cats had taken to bring their prisoner in. What fun. She thought and leaped onto the cracked window sill and pushed straight through the was dark and dusty, with the carpeting rotting and leving bare wooden flooring in it's places. Pale streaks of light dotted the floor from holes in the wall and from the broken windows, some blood spatters here and there kept Jade from making any noise as she surveyed the room quickly.

A dusty white couch with springs showing made up the biggest peice of furniture while small wooden square chairs circled around a huge blood stain, which she guessed was where everyone got the injuries from. She padded over to the circle and leaped up into one of the chairs where she looked down at the stain, it looked wet telling her someone was recently harmed and had spilled their blood.

"I think she went inside." a voice from outside broke jade from her guessing.

Jade leaped down and landed right on the blood stain before dashing under the chairs and through an empty doorway, while at the same time leaving behind pawprints that revealed where she was going. Jade ran into a tiled room, also dusty, but had cats in it. One sat on the thing that two-legs called a fridge, the fridge was tall and sort of white with bloody paw print smears covering it.

"Hello Hawk, I see you did not want to share your food." the cat on top of the fridge growled, the cat was large, muscular, and had dark brown fur that made him almost invisible in the shadows up there. His claws were unsheathed and very long and sharp, while as he spoke his teeth were revealed, they were stained red and were long, sharp, and deadly looking. "I guess I'll just have to send you to the prisoner room where you'll learn to listen."

"Go ahead, it's better than being a coward to you peices of fox dung." the orange and brown prisoner cat spat.

"Never speak that way to Brambletail." the smoky black tom growled and struck the orange tom, hawk, sending blood dripping from the wound that was now on his muzzle.

"I'll talk any way i want to." Hawk snarled.

Brambletail shrugged and then his eyes fell on me. "Oh goody we get two prisoners for the work of one." he smiled wickedly at Jade.

Hawk and the others turned their heads to look at her, and everyone was surprised. "Nobody ever comes here and just stands there, nobody is even brave enough to set paw on our tempararey land." the smoky black cat meowed.

"Then I guess I should be going now." she mewed and turned around to leave.

But then the white tom had released his first prisoner and was now pinning Jade down with one powerful paw, claws unsheathed and digging into her flesh. "It appears to be the intruder from last weak, she has the same scent." the white tom anounced. "And lookie here, it's a kittypet too."

**A/N:**

**Ahhh! Failed chapter, but still what did you think of it? I know it went by a little fast and Jade wasn't very smart in this chapter but I still want feedback...**


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Hawk turns his head just enough to see a shecat standing by the doorway, her pale gray fur bristleing in fear as Brambletail sees her. "I guess I should be going now," she says and turns around to leave. But then one of the cats holding Hawk down released him and ran over to the shecat and pinned her down as well.

"It appears to be the intruder from last week," he anounces. "She has the same scent. And lookie here, it's a kittypet too."

"Let me go." the shecat growls.

Hawk's eyes widened when he saw her struggle, usually kittypets would just stay still and hope to be released, then again this didn't seem to be the average kittypet. The tom looked from the kittypet and back at Brambletail who seemed to be thinking. Brambletail nodded with a dark grin on his face.

"Release her, let's see if she can fight." Brambletail says.

The white tom who had the shecat pinned, released the shecat and she was on her paws quickly. She hesitated for a moment as if in thought, her eyes darting all the way around the room. Then suddenly she whips around and rakes her claws straight across the white tom's face.

_Wow, maby she can fight._ Hawk thought.

Blood swelled from the scratches which got the tom mad; the white tom bared his teeth and lunged at her throat. The shecat surprisingly dodged and clawed the side of his head as he passed.

"Come on, can't fight?" the shecat teased him. TEASED HIM!

"Strong talk for a weakling." he growled back.

"Strong talk from a strong cat." she spat, but it was obvious she was scared.

The tom leaped at her, this time sinking his teeth into her shoulder which made her yowl in pain. But then she twisted in his grip which made him release and she was able to scratch one of his already torn ears, sending blood dripping into his eyes. Hawk stayed silent, mouth agape as he watched an untrained kittypet fight almost as good as a forest born cat.

"Enough! I've seen plenty." Brambletail anounced and he leaped down from on top of the large white two-leg thing. "Speak your name kittypet." he ordered.

"My name is..." she hesitated. "Jade."

Brambletail grinned darkly. "Lovely you'll be a perfect addition to my prisoners."

Jade's eyes widened and she turned straight around to flee, but Brambletail, being twice her size pretty much had her pinned. Brambletail laughed darkly at her and he turned to look at hawk. "Maby one can be set free, the one who kills the other will be set free." he anounced.

"Should be easy, considering one looks ready to fight." the one pinning Hawk down rumbled.

Hawk choked on a hiss of pain as he was yanked upward to where he was standing, then he half walked half being dragged went into the other room where wooden chairs incircled a blood stain on the floor. Jade was being handled the same way only by the looks of it, much harder and when she is thrown onto the stain she wrinkles her nose.

"Blood, it smells aweful." she mewed and sat up.

Next hawk was thrown into the blodo stain as well, and Brambletail let out a call that brought a semi-crowd of cats to gather tightly arround to where neither prisoner could escape. Hawk rolled his eyes, killing Jade should be easy since she was a kittypet.

"Now we can watch a kittypet who can fight and a forest cat try to kill each other for their own freedom." Brambletail yowled.

"The forest cat will win." someone murmured.

"Are you sure? maby the kittypet secretly knows how to fight." another argued softly.

Jade stood up, claws unsheathed but with wide eyes. Her expression seemed to be hiding a hidden fear of actually fighting someone that was going to try to kill her. Or more like, kill her. Hawk really didn't care for this kittypet, and might as well get rid of her and have his own freedom so he can leave.

**A/N:**

**How was it? I know not a good chapter, I'm sort of better with one person points of view, but hey, too late to change now. Oh well, it's way better than my other third person pov's...so i guess I'll just continue and get better (hopefully)...**


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Jade shook her head, and some of the fear away. Anyways it was her fault for even being there and getting captured and forced to fight to the death. Oh what would her owners think if she was dead? And also what would Felix do if he found out his best friend had been killed? Caused by her own stupidity of wanting a more exciting life or trying to get rid of her nightmares. All these thoughts clouded jade's mind as she and the fforest cat, Hawk, circled each other slowly.

Everyone in the crowd had fallen silent, so not to alert any two-legs of the fight that was about to happen. Usually if a two-leg sees cats fighting they stop it, leaving two cats angry at each other and not being able to finish their fight.

Jade bared her teeth and snarled. "Aren't you going to fight?"

It was stupid, and jade knew it. But she might as well die looking tough, much like her mother had when her mother was killed by a dog trying to fight it off. Only Jade's mother died a hero, not an idiotic tough cat. Hawk took her challenge by leaping straight at Jade and bowling her over easily, considering he was bigger than her.

Hawk sank his claws into her shoulder and bared his fangs, he lunged toward her throat. Jade growled, but shook slightly in fear and raked her claws across his face. He hissed in pain and stepped backwards a few paces, blood trickleing from the claw marks. Jade got up quickly and charged at him, teeth showing and prepared to bite. The tom stepped swiftly to the side, but Jade still managed to bite his shoulder before he swiped a paw across her forehead.

"Hm...this kittypet seems to know of some forestcat fighting." Brambletail commented, his voice coming from above their heads.

Jade looked up and saw the large tom sitting in the chair they were now fighting beside, as she tilted her head the forest cat snapped at her throat. She swiped at his ears, sending blood onto her claws and then as she leaped away from a swipe of his paw blood from her forehead began seeping into her eyes. Hawk took the chance as she closed her eyes to shake the blood away and leaped at her.

"Give up kittypet." Hawk growled.

The pale gray shecat struggled under his grip, Hawk had both paws placed firmly on her back with sharp claws sinking into the flesh. She shook her head, not wanting to give up. "Jade, turn over and claw his underbelly. Then as he stumbles backwards claws his eyes and flee." her mother's voice instructed.

"Okay." Jade muttered.

She twisted over to her side, then onto her back. The orange and brown tom nearly lost his balance but now had his claws in her chest and near her throat. Jade used her back claws to kick him off while also leaving long gashes on his underbelly. He stumbled backward in surprise but then lunged at her again; jade clawed his eyes which sent him backwards again.

"Interesting." Brambletail said.

As everyone was looking at her in surprise, she leaped onto one of the chairs, and over the other side while accidentally landing on some cats but she ran straight for the broken window. It wasn't long before everyone composed themselves so she leaped quickly through, getting cut on her spine by a shard of glass while she leaped through and fled from the house.

"No, let her go." she heard Brambletail say before she was out of earshot.

Jade shot across the yard, and didn't slow down for anything as her paws hit rough concrete that was the sidewalk. She squinted her eyes as she soon began seeing a cat running in her direction, though she didn't see who until. They both ran into each other, jade fell backwards and cried in pain as her wounds hit the concrete roughly.

"Jade?" Felix's anxious voice greeted her.

She looked up releived it was her best friend who she ran into. "jade you're bleeding. WHere'd you go?" Felix exclaimed.

"I went to the abandoned house, but ended up getting caught. The leader there made me fight and I would've been dead if I hadn't somehow surprised everyone and fled." Jade explained in a rush.

Felix frowned and licked her head. "Lets get you home before someone else sees you and asks for a better explanation."

Jade nodded and got up. Felix let her lean on his shoulder een though she wasn't limping, she didn't care all she wanted to do was go home. She was bleeding and hurt and frightened, she knew Brambletail let her go but for some reason there was a nawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that he had something planned. Jade thought and didn't speak the entire walk home, that maby she should've just put up with the nightmares.

Why did she have to be such an idiot and go to that house of strays? She almost cried over how she could've been killed and how it would effect everyone. But she didn't she was silent the whole way home, back to her soft kittypet life that she belonged to, not the spying exciting life an adventurer stray.

"Lets get you cleaned up before you go inside." Felix meowed.

Jade nodded and sat down on the soft grass of their backyard, Jade cleaned her shoulder and chest while felix cleaned her face and back. Eventually there was no blood on her fur and her wounds had crusted over enough to where they looked very minor. Felix lead the way inside where they were met by two friendly housefolk and bowls of hard brown flavored food.

. . .

The next day Jade stayed inside and groomed herself, trying to make herself look as close to normal as possible so that she wouldn't be attacked by questions. her wounds stung terribly but she ignored it and continued cleaning. Felix played with a red and orange jingleing ball that smelled strongly of catnip, making himself look like a overgrown kit. He only did that to make their housefolk happy and try to make Jade laugh.

Jade usually laughs when he plays like a kit, but today she was deep in thought and payed no attention to her goofy acting friend.

**A/N:**

**Okay I'm thinking of quiting writing this story. SO I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I may not update on this story anymore..**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
>Why don't you want me to quit this story? I'm getting bored of it truthfully. And no I wasn't using Reverse Phsycology, I really meant about thinking of quiting this story. I am getting bored of it, but if it gets more exciting while I still update then I won't quit. No promises though...<strong>

~Chapter 8~

Once Hawk was able to see again, he watched the she-kittypet flee. He smirked thinking, dumb kittypet scaredy mouse. But his smirk disappeared as soon as he realized it, that if he hadn't killed the shecat he would not be granted his freedom. Hawk growled and tore at the new blood stains on the carpet out of pure anger.

"Let her go." Brambletail said as the kittypet fled.

Hawk looked up confused, Brambletail hasn't let anyone go free. Seems like he has something planned for the shecat. He hoped that Brambletail didn'tt make him take part in the plan or make him a prisoner.

"But Brambletail she is supposed to be a prisoner." some objected.

Brambletail nodded. "She was and is, we'll kidnap her on our way out of twoleg place tomorrow."

"Can I go now?" Hawk growled.

"Sorry, but because she didn't kill you and you didn't kill her, you are also a prisoner." Brambletail said, and flicked his tail.

Two cats appeared on either side of Hawk, both sank their claws into his side and shoved him to the ground. Hawk growled and snapped at both of their paws only to get clawed right across his face and dragged away into a darker part of the house. His brown and orange fur bristled as he soon heard cries of horror from some cats and choking coughs from others. And by the smell the prisoners were not treated well.

He struggled to get away only to get clawed again, so he stopped not wanting to get clawed anymore. But his anger grew as they dragged him deeper into the tom looked up and around, it was dark and unwelcoming. As soon as he was released, the cats who dragged him disappeared and he lay on the ground still. Hawk waited patiently for his vision to adjust and when it did he gasped.

Just two tail lengths away and leaning against the old rotting wall was a small shecat, her eyes were closed and blood trickled from her neck. Hawk looked up at the peeling wall paper and saw on an old dusty shelf, a shadowy black cat with peircing blue eyes. The cat was hidden perfectly and only his eyes could be seen in the gloom. Taking his gaze from the cat above him he turned back to the shecat, her breathing was low and raspy and her white fur was clumped and matted.

"Snowflake?" Hawk whispered.

The shecat's eyes opened, they were blue but unlike the deep blue eyes he expected they were pale and sickly. "Hawk?" she managed to say weakly.

"Yes, love. It's me." Hawk said.

Snowflake's eyes closed and she smiled. "_When taken from your life of joy. Only then will love rejoin it and save thou laughs. Nothing can change what love has brought." _She whispered and looked at Hawk, her eyes opened and full of love for him. "My beloved mate."

"What happened? How'd you get captured?" Hawk asked frantically.

"They captured me the night I ran from you. They want me to be loyal to their leader." she rasped. "I refused and then was sent to be tortured and thrown in here."

That's when the shadowy cat leaps down, revealing a long scratch across his face. It still bled, and was diagonal going from one of his ears and down to the corner of his mouth. The cat was not weak nor did it show any signs of pain from the injury. "I too am a prisoner, only I have a plan to escape. Making a decoy by obeying them. I slashed Snowflake's neck." he said his voice cold and bare of any other emotion.

"You did that to Snowflake?" Hawk growled outraged.

Hawk unsheathed his claws and leaped at the tom, he bowled the tom over and pinned him to the ground. "She begged me to." the shadowy tom choked.

"Yeah right." Hawk hissed.

He sank his claws into the tom's neck making the tom cough. Then Snowflake's weak meow made hawk turn. "Please I did beg him. If not I would've been forced to mate with Brambletail." she mewed and sank to the floor.

Hawk emmediatly released the unknown cat and ran over to Snowflake. His eyes were wide as he looked down into his mate's pained eyes. Snowflake nodded and licked his cheak before closing her eyes and whispering, "I love you, Hawk."

Her breathing slowed to a stop and Hawk just stood there, stareing at her lifeless body. Hawk shook his head, tears streaming from down his cheeks. When she had run from him, he had been fighting a fox off and she had thought he was dangerous if he could take on a fox single-pawed. He let her run, thinking she'd return asking questions on how to take on a fox. When she didn't hawk had cried slightly but then thought of how she could find a safer life somewhere and maby find a mate she wasn't afraid of. But this whole time, SNowflake had been suffering while he lived semi-peaceful in the forest, well peaceful compared to being a prisoner here.

"I am sorry for your loss, but this has to end before it's too late." te unknown tom meowed. "I have a plan to escape."

"Goodluck, they're taking us away tomorrow to their real leader. the one that Brambletail works for." Hawk growled.

"What do you mean?" asked the tom.

Hawk turned to the tom. "I heard him, on their way out of twolegplace they are going to retrieve their final prisoner and return to their other leader. Pretty much we're doomed, there is no escape."

"Then I guess we'll have to come up with a new plan." he replied.

"Like what exactly?" Hawk growled.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Okay so reviews seem to be a little slow. So I'm just going to update now...still thanks to whoever reviewed.**

~Chapter 9~

Her eyes snapped open suddenly as a huge gust of wind blew at her. She tried to stand up, but ended up being blown side ways and back onto her side. Looking around, she did not see the yellow walls or the white carpeting of her two-legs' living room. There were no khaki colored couches or that thing two-legs call a TV. Actually, there was nothing. She was in a place where there is nothing.

Only the musty smell of decaying plants and leaf mold told her she was outdoors. The feel of dead leaves crunching beneath her paws and the accasional patch of semi-dry grass made her wonder how she got there. A roaring wind blew again and Jade was blown into a nearby bush, the bush had large slick dark green leaves that did not get caught in her pelt as she was rolled into it. Jade whipped her head around not just out of wonder but out of fright, this place was odd. Her dreams or nightmares never took her to a forest, and a very windy one at that.

"Jade." her mother's voice whispered.

Jade looked around in search for her mother. "Where are you?" Jade asked when she saw nothing of the dark windy forest.

"Jade listen to me." her mother meowed.

This time her mother's voice was blown away by the wind. Jade tried to stand up but couldn't, the bush somehow grew more and branches were tangled around her. "Yes Mother, I'll listen. But where are you?" she called.

"A cat of courage, of friendliness, one who has suffered. The one who's strength is of a hawk, will help you." her mother murmured.

Then a misty image of a brown and orange tom appeared before her, he looked down at her smileing. Jade gasped, she recognized that cat. It-It was Hawk, the cat that tried to kill her, the cat she tried to kill. He was supposed to help her? In her confusion and shock, Hawk's misty image blew away and a new voice was heard.

"Jade."

The voice sounded distant but near. It made the forest darken as it repeated her name. "Jade, wake up."

"Jade!"

She then was plunged into darkness, only to open her eyes and sit up quickly. Around her bright sunlight coated the inside of her home, leaving very few shadows. Because of how bright it is she had to squint at first, but then as her eyes adjusted she was looking into Felix's eyes. He looked worried but then when he saw that she was awake, he stepped back with a smile.

"You were muttering something in your sleep." Felix meowed. "I thought for sure you were in a terrible nightmare."

"I was...well sort of." Jade replied, licking one paw.

Felix tilted his head to the side in confusion. "If so, then why were you suddenly smileing when you woke up? You never smile after a nightmare."

"Well this one finally gave me an answer to help me find another answer." Jade said.

As she was explaining the dream, they walked outside into the back yard. Jade sort of smiled, sort of frowned as she told it. The dream was both simple and confusing in her eyes so she had mixed emotions about it. Felix smiled as she told him, but it quickly evaporated as soon as she spoke of Hawk, the cat that tried to kill her.

"You're supposed to work with someone who tried to kill you?" Felix growled.

Jade nodded with a calm expression. "But we were forced into a fight of life or death, death of our apponent so you wouldn't be a prisoner. But the dream said he has suffered, so I think he should have a second chance. All we have to do if help him escape."

"Then what?" Felix demanded.

The two cats sat at the center of the yard, Jade with a rather calm expression and Felix with an outraged, confused expression. Felix's outrage was toward Hawk, who had tried to kill Jade. While his confusion was toward why she was automatically agreeing to working with Hawk. But Felix stayed quiet even if he just wanted Jade to ignore the dream and everything, since he had been the one to encourage her to listen to the dreams.

"Then what?" Felix repeated.

Jade shrugged. "Sorry for ignoring your question, but truthfully I don't know. I was thinking we could all think of a plan once we free Hawk."

"Jade, what if he's the wrong cat?" Felix asked.

"I know he's the right cat." she argued.

Felix shook his head. "Jade we also need to look at what is called common sense. He could be a cold blooded killer that is also the wrong cat."

She narrowed her eyes, it was obvious her friend was trying to talk some common sense into her. But because of all her bizzare dreaming she was not giving in so easily. If Felix wouldn't help, Jade would just o do it on her own. Jade opened her mouth to say so, when she stopped as Felix's eyes widened.

"Jade, run." Felix hissed.

Jade shook her head and turned around. A large white tom stood behind her, claws unsheathed and with two other cats on either side. A scarred brown shecat on his left, and even more scarred orange tabby tom on his right. The shecat and orange tabby tom seperated from the white tom and by the sound of Felix's hushed hiss they went straight toward him.

"Well at least we get two prisoners, Lightningclaw." the shecat meowed, looking at the white tom.

"Yes, and Brambletail will be pleased." Lightningclaw growled.

Jade growled and unsheathed her claws, ready to fight. But then Lightningclaw raised a paw and brought it down on her head, knocking her to the ground. Blood oozed from the gash left behind, which got Felix angry. Felix spun around to face the shecat and tried to slash at her, only to get struck as well, by both cats. Jade watched as her best friend fell to the ground, blood coming from two gashes in his head. Both his eyes were closed, so she tried to get up to see if he was alright everything faded.

. . .

Jade did not wake up for quite some time and when she did she and Felix were both in a dark enclosed den. The walls were overgrown brambles and the floor was dry soil, silver light slanted in through the entrance. The pale gray shecat at first thought of exiting but then saw Lightningclaw and the brown shecat from yesturday guarding it. This made her instead turn her attention to her still unconscious friend and the two other cats that were in the small den with them.

One of them being, Hawk. "Where are we?"

"We are a good, day's travel away from two-leg place." Hawk said.

A shadowy black tomcat sat by Hawk, with a long cut on his face dried blood crusted over it and he looked at her curiously. "Why would they capture kittypets?" he wondered out loud, his voice a low rumble.

"She was the one I was talking about." Hawk replied.

Jade looked confused, so she sat up and only when she did, did the shadowy tom see the injuries from the fight she had received. Though the tom did not speak he looked as if he were thinking. Jade turned toward Felix who had no injuries except the one on his head, which had her worried deeply for her friend.

"Felix." Jade meowed and padded the two steps over to him. "Felix wake up please, you have to meet Hawk."

Hawk turned to the shadowy cat. "Let me guess, you're thinking of something new for it."

"Yes, now that we hae two kittypets." he replied.

**A/N:**

**I had fun writing this chapter, now we're getting somewhere. Now that, that lame kittypet life is done with we're gonna be with jade, Felix, Hawk, and shadowy cat as they are forced as prisoners through a rough journey to the real leader. So how was the chapter? Would you like me to continue writing? Or shall I go by my distnt instinct and quit this story?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**[note: super sorry for confusion of chapter mix up, those of you who happened to notice my update before...here is the real chapter of Evaporated]  
>Hello readers of mine. Thanks for reviewing and I may take some advice to write more like Erin Hunter. But for now it's just my writing style that I hope doesn't bore you to death. So here's Chapter 10...I guess.<strong>

~Chapter 10~

Hawk looked from Jade to the unconscious kittypet on the ground. The unconscious on had the same sort of red collar as Jade and his head bled. But because he was still breathing Hawk knew they would have to include him. First things first before they discuss the plan, Hawk wanted to know everyone's names.

"Okay before we start discussing, everyone speak your names." Hawk meowed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm Jade and my unconscious friend is Felix."

"My name is shade." the shadowy cat mewed.

Hawk nodded. Seemed like if everyone listened to him like that this whole time he could be the one leading them to their freedom. And once they escape he is leaving and will forget any of this stuff happened and forget about these cats.

"I think, we should knock out the guards." Jade whispered.

Hawk shook his head. "Everyone would surely hear a fight since they won't get knocked out easiily."

"Let me continue." Jade hissed.

"Fine." Hawk muttered.

Truthfully he didn't want to work with kittypets or hear their plans which would obviously fail. Kittypets ar useless and weak, all they're good for is being bait to the enemy. Hawk listened though, as she explained. "While they are not looking we attack, you cover their mouth and nose with your front paws and makes sure to hang on. While they are distracted someone else lands the blows that will knock them out." she explained.

. . .

Hawk blinked awake as pal yellow light slanted into the cramped den. He stretched once wincing as brambles scraped his pelt, then sat down. Everyone else was still asleep and none looked like they would wake up any time soon. He licked one paw and drew it over his ears and face, trying to clean old blood off.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Jade meowed.

Hawk looked at her confused, she was sitting up now. "Sleepy head? You just woke up and I was awake already."

"Actually I had woken up at the crack of dawn and pretended to sleep to see who would wake up first." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

Jade shrugged.

Hawk said nothing more and licked his paw again and drew it over his face. Jade did not talk anymore but also began to wash her face. The other two cats, Felix and Shade, were still asleep with neither showing any sort of sign of waking up soon. Unless they too are pretending to sleep and have been up this whole time. He was really annoyed at how he would have to work with kittypets to escape. Kittypets are weak, thus just using the help and probably not helping in return.

"Go get the prisoners." a voice rumbled from outside.

"We are traeling again." another added.

He stopped cleaning his face and growled. The day before he had been dragged by his neck, awake or unconscious. His neck still stung from the bite marks from being dragged and his paws and legs still stung from being scraped as he had been roughly dragged. The others were dragged but unlike them, Hawk, was ffected the most from being th most conscious.

"Who'll get Hawk?" someone asked.

Another one laughed. "You will, we'll be getting Jade and the other two."

"But, Hawk is the most difficult." the first one growled.

Hawk smirked. He would be dragged out by a weak guard, who obviously wouldn't be a challenge to break free from. "Exactly, which is why we are making you drag him. You are new and need to learn to handle challenges." the second meowed.

"Fine." grumbled the first one.

Jade had froze and padded straight over to her still sleeping friend, she crouched in front of him protectively. It looked as if she wanted nobody to touch him, but why? Why protect him if no matter what you two are going to die? Everyone knows, or at least what Shade had told him, is that no matter how useful a prisoner may seem they usal get killed before the day is up. And that it is a miracle to stay alive for any amount of time as a prisoner.

A young pale brown tomcat padded in, followed by two shecats and another tom. Both shecats were the same shades of cream and blue, only with different colored eyes. The second tom was a dark ginger tom with orange eyes. Most of the cats were covered in scars, except for the younger pale brown tom who oddly was bare of any scars at all. He looked around and when his lime green eyes fell on Hawk he seemed to look frightened of the orange and brown tom.

"That's Hawk." one of the shecat meowed.

The young tom swallowed hard. "I don't think I could hold him off."

"Suck it up and grab him." the other shecat meowed.

The dark ginger tom shoved past the three cats and looked Jade in the eye. "You can act tough all you want little kittypet, but we'll overpower you easily." he growled.

"I won't let any of you touch Felix." Jade hissed.

"Oh yeah." the tom growled.

Jade stayed there, even though her eyes were wide with terror at what might happen next, though she also stood up taller to look more confident. Her reaction was not allowd so the tom used a strong paw and sharp claws to strike the shecat's head. Blood dripped from the side of her head as she stumbled to the side.

"Dustwind grab Hawk, Seedpelt and Heatherclaw grab the others." the tom ordered.

One of the look alike shecats, the one with navy blue eyes nodded as her name was said, Seedpelt. She swiftly went over to Shade who had woken up moments ago and grabbed his scruff before he could struggle. Seedpelt then dragged him out of the den and outside while he tried to free himself from her grip.

The other one, the one with hunter green eyes, Heatherclaw, grabbed the awake but frozen in terror, Felix and dragged him out as well. Jade clawed at the tom who merely struck her again and she fell to the ground, and as the dazed shecat lay on the ground the tom grabbed her and dragged her out. Then it was only Hawk and the young tomcat called Dustwind, who seemed to just stand there. Dustwind unsheathed his claws and crouched, ready to attack hawk at any moment.

"You're only an apprentice." Hawk laughed. "Too young and weak to hold me down."

Dustwind shook his head. "Laugh all you want, you'll just pay for it later you know." he growled back.

"Okay," Hawk shrugged.

Dustwind pounced, oddly landing on Hawk's back. Hawk gasped in surprise but did not fall he instead just reared up, scraping his head on the low ceiling brambles and fell backwards into one of the walls of the den. A muffled yowl of pain came from behind him and claws unlatched themselves from Hawk's back.

"Maby I should just escape without the others." Hawk muttered.

Behind him the pale brown tom, Dustwind, lay dazed and in pain in the brambles, with brambles stabbing at his pelt. Dustwind struggled out and clawed the delicate veins that showed on the back of Hawk's back legs. Hawk gasped in pain and collapsed, unable to use his back legs for they were stunned.

"Sweet!" Dustwind meowed gleefully.

And with that he grabbed Hawk's scruff and dragged him outside as well, getting many scratches to the face from hawk's claws. Dustwinf ignored him, he was too happy that he had discovered a new move to use.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Any critiques? Any advice on how to make it better? Would you like to read the next chapter? Well I'll just let you tell me...**


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Jade tried to free herself from Heatherclaw, clawing, biting, and kicking. Heatherclaw seemed to just laugh at her failing attempts to free herself from the shecat's grip. Nearby, Shade tried to free himself as well, but Heatherclaw's look alike, Seedpelt had a firm grip on his scruff as well. Felix didn't even struggle as the un-named tom dragged him, Jade saw that Felix had one of his 'it is hopeless' expressions on his face. He only got those in situations that he had no power over and are dangerous. So pretty much that situation.

"Let me go." Jade hissed.

Heatherclaw then had just about enough of Jade, so she clawed the Jade's eyes. "Shut up you stupid kittypet." Heatherclaw growled.

Jade cried in pain as blood swelled from her eyes. About then Dustwind had come outside dragging Hawk, Dustwind lead the way to catch up to the rest of the stray cats. Hawk being bigger than the young tom, growled in annoyance as he was being dragged.

"Hawk how did that cat get you?" Shade asked.

Hawk glared at Shade. "He made it to where my back legs were frozen and so I fell and he grabbed me while I was trying to get up but couldn't get up."

"How is that possible?" Shade asked.

"I don't know" Hawk grumbled.

Felix looked over at Jade who had stopped struggleing and now had her front paws over her eyes, keeping anyone from seeing them. Jade could not see and whimpered from it, even if it was temporary. He looked down in shame, he was the only one not sturggleing and getting hurt from it, everyone else struggled and got hurt for it. Jade got hurt trying to protect him from getting hurt.

"Felix." Jade mewed.

Felix saw she had removed one paw and one eye was opened slightly but it was throbbing and bleeding. "Yes?" he mewed.

She couldn't see him at all, her vision was either dark or extremely blurry, making everything and everyone blobs of color. But by her friends tone of voice, ade could tell he was ashamed of not doing anything to protect or something. Jade could just picture him frowning and looking apologeticlly at her.

"How come you don't try to struggle?" Jade asked.

Felix sighed. "Because, I'm a coward and afraid to get hurt."

"But if you don't try to free yourself, Hawk and Shade may think you are useless and won't help you." Jade mewed.

Neither Hawk nor Shade objected to what Jade had said about them. This told her, her guess was correct. Jade licked her paw and rubbed it against her eyes to try to stop the bleeding and hopefully clean the injuries on them so they wouldn't get infected and probably make her blind. She didn't want to be blind nor did she want to seem weak.

"I know." he sighed. "But I can't help it."

Jade continued to lick her front paws and wash both her eyes and face. She had a sort of angry sort of disappointed expression on her face which was obviously directed toward felix. She didn't hate felix, but she was mad at him from not trying to prove to the strays that kittypets weren't weak. Felix seemed to help proe their theory of kittypets being weak, right.

_"I'll visit him, and try to help." _Jade's mother's voice murmured in her ears.

. . .

The journey was long as they continued through the forest and further away from twoleg place. Three days passed and they did not stop once, Felix was quiet while Jade tried to talk to him. Hawk and Shade muttered about the plan to escape, their words not clear or autible and neither actually talking to each other. Jade gave up on talking to Felix as the fourth day came and Felix had yet to say anything.

"Jade." Hawk meowed suddenly.

Jade whipped her head in the direction of hawk's voice, she still couldn't see but her hearing had gotten better. "Yes?" she mewed. After three days of being ignored by everyone it was a surprise to actually be talking to someone.

"We will not help your friend if he does not show some back bone." Hawk said seriously. "He is useless if he stays as his weak kittypet self."

"I don't qualify as a kittypet anymore?" Jade asked.

Hawk shook his head. "Nope, not since you acted like a stray trying to escape. And not since I've seen you fight."

"Thanks." she replied.

After that everything was silent, except for the strays soft conversations, birds singing, and the sound of pawsteps as te group walked. Jade blinked a few times trying to see if her vision had improved and it had, slightly. Now the blobs were blurry shapes, she looked up at the pale orange tomcat that dragged her. He was blurry but by the looks of darker streaks she could tell it was a tabby or at least covered in scars.

Just then she was thrown into an overgrown thornbush. She gasped in pain as thorns raked across her flank and lay at the back of the bush where the thorns tangled up and made a wall. Jade bled slightly, so she sat up and began licking her pelt and pulling thorns from it as well; Hawk was thrown into the bush next.

"Really?" Hawk growled and sat down where he had been thrown.

Felix and Shade were thrown in next. All four cats licked and pulled thorns from their pelts and tried not to get cuts from thorns as they settled down. Branches and thorns blocked each of them, making them spread out as they lay down.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Shade growled. "We can't move at all."

Hawk growled in agreement. "When they choose to stop, they choose to just throw us in this bush? Why not just surround us with guards instead?"

"I know, it would mean a lot less thorns." Jade grumbled.

Felix was breathing calmly and lightly, he had fallen asleep. How can you sleep here? Jade though in astonishment. She did not speak, instead clawed at the thorn covered branches making some small twigs with no thorns on them break and fall off.

"Angry?" Shade asked.

"No duh." Jade hissed.

Jade was angry, angry at everything that was happening. First she has never ending night mares, then she gets captured, and now she's blind. Temporary or not, not being able to see kept Jade's temper short. And she hasn't had any nightmares or dreams since she and Felix had been captured. This shortened her temper more and also that Felix was a weak cat who had no back bone.

Sure, she acted nice to them, but even her 'friends' annoyed her. "Sheesh, what's up with you?" Shade meowed.

"Everything." Jade growled.

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? I hope you did, and I think I'm accidentally changing Jade's personality in this chapter. She's not supposed to be a short tempered shecat. But hey, it fit into the chapter. Please review and I'll update.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait. I noticed someone finally told me of my errors for once all my errors. And I thank you for that. Also thanks to the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is gonna be short because I am really bored of this story and I'm running out of inspiration for this story. But oh well I won't quit on it...**

~Chapter 12~

Jade somehow had a happy expression on her face and talked to Felix, even if she had been so mad the day before. She tried to make the situation seem better than it was, even if everyone was tired even if they had stopped to rest just minutes ago. The stop wasn't long and the sun was only a bit past its peak. Brambletail would surely want to cover more ground before nightfall in which they would stop.

Hawk spoke to Shade in a serious tone about where they were going. "I've heard of their true leader, he's evil-"

"Obviously." Shade rumbled.

Hawk rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well you see he managed to get his claws on some very powerful things that will enable him immortality and to take over every forest in the world and other territories."

"Okay now that sounds out of the ordinary." Shade said now listening.

"The jewels." Jade said.

Felix looked clueless at what was going on, just he had always looked since he woke up and he has yet to say much to anyone but Jade. But he did seem to keep an eye on his friend and eyed Hawk and Shade suspiciously. It was obviously he did not trust anyone except Jade. Hawk and Shade looked at her with confused expressions.

"How do you know?" Hawk asked.

"I might ask you the same thing." Jade meowed.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading it. How was it? What should I improve on? I want this story to be really good and all that...**


End file.
